


Candles and Roses

by Blacier Dragon Magic (DeadWolvesWatching)



Series: Wings of Fire Crack (And Others) [2]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Crack, F/F, Gifts, Lovey-dovey relationship, Romanticism, Silly Blaze, a case of the giggles, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadWolvesWatching/pseuds/Blacier%20Dragon%20Magic
Summary: A romantic evening in Blaze's stronghold for the new couple, so they're all over each other. Too bad Blaze can't stop giggling.
Relationships: Blaze/Glacier (Wings of Fire)
Series: Wings of Fire Crack (And Others) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835083
Kudos: 10





	Candles and Roses

"Glacier…" Blaze breathes as her girlfriend, Queen Glacier of the IceWings lands on her balcony. "Come in, come in… I have… stuff." Glacier steps towards her, but Blaze stops her with a small smile and a quiet giggle. That giggle was the first of many to come. 

"Blaze, I have something for you." Glacier says conversationally as they go into Blaze's private room full of… well, sand and mirrors and jewlery.

"Oh, _really_?" Blaze asks with a smile. Then Glacier notices the room in its full glory. It has candles and rose petals and hanging garlands of just roses hanging from little crooks in the walls. "What is it?" Blaze's voice draws Glacier's attention back to her girlfriend. 

Glacier holds out the scarf she made, its softness against her scales so pleasurable, Glacier wishes she weren't so warm in the first place. Blaze gasps and croons, taking the scarf gently from Glacier's talons.

"Thank you! Now come on; I got something to show you." Blaze leads Glacier over to the middle of the room, where she darts to the other side and returns with an earring. A green emerald earring. Glacier gasps and puts it on immediately.

"Thanks, love," Glacier nuzzles into the crook of Blaze's neck for a second, and when she's done, Blaze does he same, giggling more as she does so. 

"No problem!" Blaze suppresses an involuntary smile. "L-let's…" she breaks off giggling _again_. 

"You okay?" Glacier asks, concerned. Blaze nods, taking a deep breath and smiling sweetly. "Okay… let's sit. How are you?" 

"Good, good… never better." Blaze looks beyond Glacier and keeps giggling lightly. "Yeah, mhm." 

"Wait, why are you giggling?" Glacier looks behind her, as if another dragon's right there. Blaze shrugs. 

"Oh, tell her? Okay!" she turns back to Glacier. "Oasis… my mom, is right behind you. She keeps making funny jokes!" Now she keeps laughing. "Oh my goodness!" 

Glacier pauses, then, suddenly, starts giggling along.


End file.
